<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>futile devices by jasondont (minigami)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497018">futile devices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/jasondont'>jasondont (minigami)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a million little battles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 07, no beta we die like etc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/jasondont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan visits Cody while he's in the infirmary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a million little battles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>futile devices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so dumb, and i love rex so much (also, this series is turning into a competition with myself to find out what's the most absurd clone name i can think of)</p>
<p>(thanks to the sunflare discord for the idea about the heart monitor)</p>
<p>mando'a translations at the end notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s strange to be the one who visits the infirmary, and not the other way around. Obi-Wan waits until the ship is well into its night cycle and then makes the trip down deck.<br/>Pea, the medic on shift at the door, lets him pass with barely a look, his gaze fixed on his own datapad and the tired eyes of someone who’s been looking at a screen for far too long, and Obi-Wan smiles at him, tight, trying to project calm.</p>
<p>The past few months have been hard. </p>
<p>The place smells of bacta, bleach and disinfectant--most of the cots are occupied. A mix of pain, frustration and grief hangs over the infirmary like a stormcloud. It presses against Obi-Wan’s shields, and he tries to soothe his men, transmitting a sense of peace in turn--he doesn’t know if it helps. <br/>At the beginning of the war, he used to spend hours down there, trying to heal them when he could, to make their passing easier when he couldn’t. He still does, sometimes, but not as much. There are so many of them, and he is just one man.</p>
<p>When he crosses the long hallway in the middle of the room, a couple of his men blink their eyes open. He recognises some of them, all of them veterans; there aren’t many any more. And that might mean they are just that good--and they are. But the fact is that this war they’ve all ended fighting is grinding them down, and most of the men he met two years ago are already dead.<br/>The ones that are left may be the best of the best, but sometimes being the best is not enough.</p>
<p>Cody was taken out of his bacta tank ten hours ago. He was then moved, at the 212th’s CMO’s orders, to one of the few private rooms in the infirmary. Obi-Wan wasn’t consulted, but he agrees with Hello’s reasons, so he’s decided to ignore this blatant disregard for GAR regulations.<br/>If Obi-Wan knows his commander --and after two years, he does-- Cody we’ll already be awake, and he’ll be supremely annoyed to be still in bed and separated from his men. </p>
<p>When he gets to the room, he discovers that Cody is indeed already awake and that he is also not alone. Obi-Wan stops a couple of steps away from the door and closes his eyes. Captain Rex’s Force signature is almost as familiar as Ahsoka’s. He’s loyalty and clever thoughts and sharp humour, calmer and less abrasive than his brother, his kindness softer and more readily offered. <br/>For an instant, Obi-Wan debates going back to his cabin, or to the bridge. He has work to do, and he knows the two troopers miss each other, that they don’t see each other as much as they’d like. He also believes that Rex has not forgiven him for the role he played in Ahsoka’s trial yet.<br/>He doesn’t treat Obi-Wan differently--Rex is too good at his job, too loyal, too cautious, especially after Krell and Umbara-- but Obi-Wan can tell anyway. It bothers him more than it probably should.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan sighs. He rubs his face, and looks over his shoulder, at the infirmary room full of his men. Pea is looking at him over his datapad, face placid but clearly unimpressed. Obi-Wan smiles at him, nods his head, and then sighs again and opens the door. </p>
<p>Rex and Cody and talking to each other in the mix of Concord Dawn Mando’a, Basic and Huttese swear words that the clones use to talk to each other when there is no nat-borns present. The commander is lying on a very narrow bed, whose mattress Obi-Wan knows from experience is hard as durasteel. His skin has a grey tint, and he’s slightly too thin, but he’s awake. Rex is sitting on the only free chair of the room, armoured from the waist down, his hand on his brother’s arm and a cup of caf in the other. He looks tired but happy.<br/>They are so focused on each other that they don’t hear him, and Obi-Wan pauses on the threshold, debating with himself if he should just leave.</p>
<p>But then Cody sees him, and one of the machines he’s connected to starts making an unholy noise. The captain jumps from his seat, deecee already in hand, and turns to look at Obi-Wan. He blinks, and then his frown disappears. He then moves his gaze to the machine, to Cody, back again, and he half-smiles. <br/>“General,” he says, raising his voice to make himself heard over the racket. Obi-Wan nods his head in his direction and then moves away from the open door when Pea appears from nowhere to peek inside the room, attracted by the noise.<br/>He looks around. <br/>“Are you dying, Commander?” he yells over the loud beeping.<br/>Cody clenches his hands over the sheet. He breathes in and out, deep, and the beeping slowly stops.<br/>“No. I’m not dying.”<br/>Pea looks at Obi-Wan, who very carefully doesn’t laugh. “Is he dying, General?”<br/>“I don’t think so, no.”<br/>“Alright,” the medic says. He disappears once again. </p>
<p>Rex snorts--he starts to laugh. He holsters his blaster and then leans down to pick up his chair and his empty cup from the floor, still laughing--Cody stares at him like he cannot decide whether he wants to murder him slowly or just look at him forever.<br/>“You don’t need to leave,” Obi-Wan tells the captain. “I can just come back later.”<br/>“It’s alright, General,” Rex says. He turns back to his brother and grabs his shoulder. “Rest, brother. <em>Gar shuk meh kyrayc.</em> [1]”<br/>Cody arches an eyebrow--he’s still smiling, though. <br/>“<em>Tion’ganar gar bor,</em> Rex? [2]” he asks him. Rex rolls his eyes good-naturedly.<br/>“Sir, yes, sir,” he answers, droll. He nods one last time to Obi-Wan. “I’ll see you on the bridge, General.”<br/>“Goodbye, Captain.”</p>
<p>Cody keeps quiet while Rex leaves; Obi-Wan crosses the small room and takes a seat on the empty chair next to his bed. <br/>His commander feels tired, his mind alert but frazzled, frustrated; he hurts but he’s out of the woods. Obi-Wan was told he’d make a full recovery, and he’s read Hello’s report, he visited more than once while he was still in bacta and was witness to the slow disappearance of his wounds, but it still settles something inside of him to see him awake and aware enough to be annoyed at his brother. <br/>“He was telling me about Echo,” he explains, although Obi-Wan hasn’t asked. He laughs softly and then grimaces--his left hand twitches where it rests, on top of his stomach. “I should have believed him when he said he thought he was alive.”<br/>“He’s smart, your brother. And in my experience, he’s also right more often than not,” says Obi-Wan. <br/>Cody snorts.<br/>“Don’t let him hear that, sir, please. He’s insufferable enough.” <br/>Obi-Wan smiles and drops his gaze. He can see the bandages on his chest under the thin hospital sheet. <br/>He weaves his fingers together in his lap. <br/>“How are you feeling?”<br/>“I’ve been better. I’ve also been worse. I’ll be out of bed in a few days,” is Cody’s unsurprising answer. He easily reads Obi-Wan’s opinion about this on his face, and he sighs. “<em>K’atini</em> [3], General. I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan lifts his brows.<br/>“You had internal bleeding, Commander.”<br/>Cody shrugs. <br/>“Not anymore,” he says, and then he yawns. He blushes, barely visible on his dark skin. “Sorry, sir.”<br/>“It’s all right, Cody,” Obi-Wan says. He stands up. “You must be tired. I’ll let you rest.”<br/>“Didn’t you want to tell me something, sir?” Cody asks, confused. <br/>Obi-Wan stops at the foot of the bed. He hides his hands on his sleeves and, for a second, he is tempted to lie. <br/>“Not really. I just wanted to make sure you were all right,” he confesses, his voice low. He raises his gaze again and looks at Cody, who just blinks up at him.</p>
<p>The heart monitor starts beeping again.<br/>“I’m going to space that thing,” Cody says calmly. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan can’t help it--he laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1] Gar shuk meh kyrayc: "You’re no use dead.” from <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1VOJ6M70ehNWiV4dnDfYconG5AIwRxNX3FQNfV2Ij0b0/edit?usp=sharing">here</a><br/>[2] Tion’ganar gar bor: “Don’t you have a job to do?” (lit. “Do you have a job?”) <br/>[3] K’atini: “It’s only pain.”</p>
<p>i made up the second one so it's probably very wrong lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>